COMO INICIA EL AMOR oneshot
by sumi21chan
Summary: Pues basicamente es una manera en la cual se pude uno dar cuenta que algo esta a punto de comenzar es 100% ShizNat.


DISCLAIRMER: Mai Hime junto con todos sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores (¿es necesario que me torture con esto?)

Muajaja, aquí les dejo este oneshot de...bueno disfruten ^^

COMO INICIA EL AMOR

Bendita escuela que nos llenas de deberes, tareas, platicas de aburrida teoría, practicas que son innecesarias, estrés, maestros regañones y exigentes, etiquetas para nuestra persona, problemas matemáticos que jamás en nuestra cotidiana vida los aplicaremos (al menos claro que la profesión tenga que ver con eso),problemas de física casi imposibles de resolverlos y por supuesto, si no fuera por ti querida escuela no tendríamos amigs, ni choco aventuras, ni historias de como esquivar las clases sin tronar materias y mucho menos tendríamos nuestros amores platónicos y amores de escuela, que son los más recordados y queridos. Amada escuela que nos das exámenes complicados y recesos cortos, nos das castigos por nuestra falta de dedicación y nos traes la mejor forma de enamorarte de alguien que tal vez nunca nos haga caso, escuela ¿qué sería de nosotros sin ti?, sin las ganas que nos dejas para que lleguemos a nuestra casa a no estudiar sino a que nuestras mentes divaguen e inventen: historias de amor, poemas, canciones, así como bromas y apodos para los maestros. Si no fuera por ti no sabríamos sobrevivir y enfrentarnos a niñs fresas y a personas que nos juzgan por ser otakus, gracias por hacernos sufrir innecesariamente por culpa de los más abusivos y que nos recordaran por las cosas que hicimos mal, como de igual manera los que nos recordaran por ser los más seguidos y queridos. Por todo y mas gracias escuela...

-Mira cachorra ahí está tu chica-musitó una sensual pelirroja de ojos verdes y grandes ambiciones, mientras observaba a distancia una chica castaña de hermosos ojos y cuerpo de diosa.

-Mugre araña, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo: "ella no es mi chica" -replicó la peli azul poniéndose roja en tanto tomaba una charola con el almuerzo, ambas chicas tomaron lo que necesitaban de alimentos y se dirigieron a una mesa de la cafetería.

-Aja, pero te gustaría que lo fuera ¿o no?-la pelirroja picaba la comida que se encontraba en su plato

-Pues…

-A poco crees que no me he fijado que la miras sin que se dé cuenta, que sales siempre al baño durante clases justo cuando ella cambia de materia y se va a su club -argumentó astutamente la pelirroja entrecerrando los ojos y mirando de forma acusadora a la ojiesmeralda.

-Ósea, que tú ya sabes -refunfuñó la peli azul en casi un susurro, la cafetería de la escuela no era el mejor lugar para discutir con una amiga-(esta maldita araña todo sabe)

-Sí, de hecho el otro día que me quede en tu casa entre sueños dijiste su nombre, así de una forma bien cachonda y ayer en deportes vi que la mirabas de manera perversa-¡¿dime que es lo que te atrae de ella que tiene igual a casi todos los de la escuela?

-Pues, su caminar es esplendoroso, su mirar es pacífico, su voz parece de ángel, no,-hizo una pausa la de cabellos azules -¡es mejor que la de los ángeles!, su cabello es perfecto, es buena en todo lo que se propone, es una adonis, es la musa de cualquier artista, es tan perfecta, es lo que todos quisieran para navidad- explicó la peli azul con énfasis. -no creo que ella siquiera sepa que yo existo -musitó cabizbaja.

-Si en eso último tienes razón, pero que eso no te detenga, eres como mi hermana que me cae que si no fuera por eso ya te hubiera dado la oportunidad de pretenderme

-No gracias, prefiero celibato el resto de mis días.-resopló burlona la ojiesmeralda

-Solo por eso no te diré que es lo que puedes hacer el día de hoy, mira que por ayudarte tome prestado el horario de su grupo, lo agarré de una maleta de una rubia gritona.

-No no no yo solo estaba bromeando. Somos como hermanas ¿recuerdas?, aunque eso no importa de seguro que ella tiene alguien mejor que yo.

-¡bueno porque no lo intentas! ya te lo dije el que no arriesga no gana -el timbre que indicaba el fin del almuerzo interrumpió la plática de las amigas.

En otro lugar

-En serio Shizuru no se que le ves, es así una delincuente, incorregible, mala persona, no trata bien a nadie...

-…de espíritu libre, ella tiene la arrogancia del sol, la mirada fría y tan acogedora que me da seguridad, su alma es como luna llena, es tan decidida y tan tímida, apuesto a que es la mejor en todo lo que se propone y es capaz de amar con delirio.

-¿cómo sabes eso de amar con delirio?

- A pues encontré esto en su block de notas –la castaña enseño un cuadernillo con algo escrito a su amiga

-Esto es un… ¿poema?-la peli naranja hablaba mientras observaba uno de los escritos

-Sí, debes de leerlo y si no te gusta pues no se qué es lo que será romántico para ti.-la chica de ojos viólaselos comenzó a leer uno de los tantos poemas que estaban escritos.

...Prometo que esta noche solo pensaré en ti

Y con el cielo compartiré mi sentir,

Gritaré en silencio el sentimiento de mi corazón

Y en forma de suspiro sentirás mi amor...

-¡y qué esperas lánzate!, ya vas,-gritó emocionada la oji-lila dándole golpecitos a la castaña de manera cómplice -dile que le coqueteas y ella te ignora cuándo volteas a verla, es mas ya sé por qué te contoneas mas a la hora de pasar al club...¡pillina!

-fufú, ¡sí! tengo que echar mano de todos mis movimientos, solo que no se da cuenta que me arreglo para ella

-Solo por eso has tomado esto, lo usaras como pretexto para hablarle ¿no?-la miro de manera interrogante

-Exacto, por eso lo tome.-respondió la chica ojos carmín con una gran sonrisa

Cuatro horas después...

De regreso con las miradas verdes...

-Bueno pues ya ve a llegarle a esa chica-argumentaba la misma pelirroja de hace un almuerzo, mientras caminaba a la salida de la escuela acompañada por su amiga.

-Y como le hago según tu para llegarle-trataba de averiguar la peli azul

-Pues no sé, invítala a salir, dile que te asesore en algo o pídele la hora...

-Es casi si me dijeses que ella un día vendrá, me dirá su nombre seguido de la palabra "eres el amor de mi vida y yo el tuyo...ahora huyamos de todo esto, fuguémonos en tu moto que me fascina y seamos felices.

- Ya entendí tu sarcasmo, pero mínimo dile que existes y que te gusta o dame una razón para no hacerlo.

-Para ¿qué? Para que ella me rechace y de calabacines, o ya sé mejor…

Quieres que seamos amigas y yo le oculte durante más de un año que la amo en secreto para que después ella se enamore de mí, lo oculte, y haga una locura al ver que se me acercan más chicas. O que te parece mejor...que yo le proponga ser amigas nunca animarme a decirle mis sentimientos y que cuando por fin yo estoy segura que tendré alguna oportunidad, ella elija a alguien más y yo no pueda controlarlo y justo antes de perderla para siempre yo decida decirle que la amo y tenga que conducir hasta su casa, piso , apartamento, pensión donde sea que viva y que durante el trayecto tenga un accidente en mi moto que me impida volver a caminar o me impida ver, o que tal que me deje sin poder caminar bien... o mejor aún me golpee tan fuerte en la cabeza que pierda la memoria y nunca recuerde nada.

Que en el intento de tenerla para mi, alguien más se enamore de ella y yo solo termine como su mejor amiga y futura madrina de bodas.

O ponle tú que si andemos y por estar con una estupidez ella rompa conmigo y yo acabe en el vicio o me quite la vida porque sin ella no será igual.

Que me le declare me acepte y luego se burle de mi justo cuando yo mas la ame se vaya y me deje sola sin ganas de volver a amar.

Que acepte ser mi amiga y luego se den bien las cosas, me le declare ella diga que si, seamos muy felices y que con mi moto nos accidentemos y ella muera para que jamás en mi vida me perdone que asesine al amor de mi vida. -la peli azul tomó una gran bocanada de aire después de hablar sin detenerse a respirar, después de llenar de aire sus pulmones prosiguió con su argumento. -si es para eso... no gracias prefiero seguir viéndola como mi amor platónico, como algo que nunca será pero que recordare el resto de mi vida.

- ¬¬*..Si ya veo hasta donde ya contemplaste las cosas, así que si solo quieres mirarla el resto del día y que le dediques todos tus suspiros...pues es muy tuyo y yo te lo respeto.

-Gracias por comprender.

-Si, como sea cachorra ya es hora de la salida me voy

-¿no quieres que te lleve?

-No. mamá dijo que pasaría por mí para que me lleve de compras

-Como quieras, solo espero que sobreviva la tarjeta de crédito de tu madre.-la peliazul miro a la pelirroja en forma de burla

-aja, oye y tu basura de escritos, ¿por qué no los traes?

-¿ah? debí olvidarlos en el salón, solo espero que no los encuentre nadie, iré a buscarlos aunque creo que ya cerraron mi salón.

- Si pues ve, a ver si aun los encuentras tirados en el bote de basura, que es donde deben de estar

-Cada vez te soporto menos araña.-la peli azul frunció su ceño.

-jajá, ah, oye ya pensé en la solución de todos los puntos que tienes contemplados.

- Y ¿cuál es?-preguntó curiosa la ojiesmeralda –un auto acababa de llegar a unos metros del portón de la escuela, sonando la bocina era el carro de la madre de Nao, quien con la mano le indicó que ya iba.

- Pues... primero que nada –habló seria la pelirroja mirando a su amiga – deja de ver tara-novelas, segundo fíjate en otra persona y… deshazte de tu moto. -después de citar eso la pelirroja salió corriendo antes de sufrir la ira de la mirar aceitunado. La ojiesmeralda estaba tan ocupada tratando de matar con la mirada a Nao después de tal insulto, que no se percató que alguien más llegó atrás de ella.

-Disculpa ¿eres Kuga-san?-la castaña preguntó en tono pacifico con acento de Kioto, en sus manos sostenía una libreta - la peli azul en cuanto escucho esa voz, la reconoció y en forma robótica se giro para quedar de frente a quien le habló y cerciorarse que su cerebro no le estuviese haciendo una jugarreta. -Hola, no me conoces pero soy Fujino Shizuru del 3-a.

-Shiz..Digo Fujino-san, etto digo...si soy Natsuki...digo Kuga-san, pero tú puedes decirme...-"amor de tu vida", la ojiesmeralda divagaba en su mente, recordó exactamente lo que hasta hace segundos creyó imposible, la castaña se había acercado a ella para decirle su nombre y no solo para eso...

-¿decirte cómo? -interrumpió la ojirubí sacando de su ensimismamiento a la peli azul. -¿Natsuki?

-Sí, si es lo que deseas-respondió toda sonrojada la chica mirar esmeralda.

-ara, ara gracias Nat...su...ki. – (¡Qué bien! dijo mi nombre deletreado eso me deja una oportunidad) -Pero vengo a algo muy importante.

-Si dime lo que sea -la peli azul aun flotaba en su nube de imaginación que no prestaba mucha atención a lo que la castaña citaba.

-Pues a entregarte esto -mirar rubí estiró la mano y mostró el cuadernillo de poemas que claramente en la portada decía Kuga -es tuyo ¿verdad? lo encontré en el salón cuando fui recoger unos papeles de Sakomizu sensei, así que decidí traértelos -Natsuki por fin pudo reaccionar y tomo entre sus manos ese cuadernillo para luego guardarlo en su mochila.

-Gracias, espero que no te haya causado muchas molestias

-Oh no, para nada -la castaña dedico una amplia y hermosa sonrisa a una sonrojada ojiesmeralda. -¿es tuya la moto? –citó mirar rubí observando el vehículo y esperando atenta una respuesta

-Sí, es mi ducatti, ¿te gustaría dar una vuelta? digo que te llevara a casa…para agradecerte lo de mi libreta claro.

-Sí, me fascinaría dar un paseo con Natsuki -musitó emocionada la castaña a lo que a peli azul respondió con una ladeada sonrisa llena de esperanzas.

-¡Pues vamos! –hablo emocionada la ojiesmeralda, caminó lo poco que le faltaba para llegar a su moto, tomó su casco y lo entregó a la castaña -póntelo, es por seguridad.-subió a su moto la encendió y la castaña se subió en la parte de atrás, asegurándose con los brazos, rodeando la cintura y parte del estomago de la peli azul.

-¿Debo de sostenerme así?-citó coqueta la castaña

-Si es perfecto -musitó la ojiesmeralda un poco ruborizada,

-Por cierto escribes muy lindo Natsuki.

-(si supieras que todo eso me lo inspiras tu) gracias, ahora abrázame fuerte porque ya nos vamos -la castaña se recargo de la espalda de la peli azul, pudiendo así oler su perfume.

-Y sabes ¿a dónde iremos o que vamos a hacer?

-(yo sí sé lo que te quiero hacer y no es precisamente en público)…-no tengo ni la más remota idea, pero ya se nos ocurrirá algo en el camino...

Allá a lo lejos se vio una nube de polvo dejada por una ducatti platinada en azul conducida por una chica de espíritu libre, vagas ambiciones, fuerte carácter, llena de incertidumbre por su futuro que era abrazada por otra chica de voz laudable y escultural cuerpo.

FIN...

N/A: el final pues es ese…todo lo demás lo dejo a su imaginación, comenten y háganme saber si debo de retirarme de escribir o seguir con esto. Un saludito a Alexa ^ ^

Espero Reviews si no los ponen no me animo a escribir mas, nos leemos pronto

Atte.: _Sumi-chan _


End file.
